


Meeting the Soongs

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Soong Type Family [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Good, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Meet the Family, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, alternative universe, no beta we die like men, they are all around the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Data wants Geordi to meet his family in teh next shore leave.Geordi agrees... but it is just as bit overwhelming as he was expecting.
Relationships: Data & Altan Inigo Soong, Data & B-4, Data & Lore & Noonian Soong, Data & Noonian Soong, Data/Geordi La Forge, Noonian Soong/Juliana Tainer, data & Altan Soong
Series: Soong Type Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834072
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Meeting the Soongs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic in my newest AU also known as Soong Family. In this AU, Noonien Soong and Juliana Soong are still married, the crystaline entity never destroyed Omicron Theta, Lore is not evil (just an asshole), Altan is Juliana's son, B-4 was never left behind (I have not watched the movies so sorry), and everything is pretty much the same otherwise. 
> 
> Enjoy!

In full honesty, Geordi didn't know much about Data's family to begin with. He knew he was a Soong, he knew doctor Noonien Soong for his android creations, he knew data had a mother and maybe a few brothers, but all that information was given to him by snippets and short conversations throughout their service aboard the Enterprise.

They became friends immediately after seeing each other, and for friendship to turn into something more serious, all that took were a few years serving together, every single day, and getting into the craziest adventures while risking their lives. All simple in a day to day basis at a starship.

Right now though, Geordi felt like he would rather face a engine breach than what he was about to be facing.

"Geordi. You have been dating Data for one full year. What is the problem in getting to know his family a little better? Didn't you take him to your hometown last time you went on shoreleave?" Deanna asked, crossing her legs while she watched Geordi pace around in her therapist room.

"Yes Deanna we did, but this is different! My family is well known, and he is Data, he doesn't care about anything! I'm nervous as hell! All I've ever heard about doctor Soong indicates that the man is an asshole, so I have the right to be scared!"

"You have the right to be nervous, not scared Geordi" she corrected, and he groaned. "Do you think they will try to harm you in any way? Have you talked to Data about this?"

"Talk to him? If I do, he will cancel it! I don't want him to cancel this trip, it means a lot to him" Geordi said, frustrated, sitting down in front of her and sighing. "It's just... I'm terrified. The last time I went over to one of my partner's family encounters, it was awful... and I know nothing about Data's family!"

"Why don't you ask him then?" she suggested, and he looked at her. "I mean, maybe if you know something, you will feel more relaxed."

"... maybe" eh whispered and sighed. "Okay I will... I will try. There are still two days before we arrive at Omicron Theta... I think I have some time to get to know them before actually getting to know them."

"If that will make you more comfortable" she smiled, and he nodded, standing up and thanking her before leaving towards engineering again, back to work.

He just... hoped they were nice.

In the end, he didn't ask anything to Data, he didn't have the guts to. He swallowed up his fear, and waited for the two days before going with his boyfriend down to his home planet. Omicron Theta was a beautiful colony, filled with farms and fields as far as the eyes could see. Geordi felt himself growing calmer just by breathing in the air, sensing some lavender aromas in the air. He smiled to himself, holding Data's hand tighter while they picked up their bags and headed forward.

"Our house is down over that hill, away from the town center" Data said, taking a small dirt road towards a more deserted area. Geordi gave him a nod and looked around, seeing all the beautiful trees and bushes nearby, noticing the sound of the colony's center and how quieter it turned while they walked towards the more suburban part of town.

Once they crossed the top of the hill, Geordi finally saw a house down the valley, big and surrounded by fruit trees and some other beautiful vegetation.

"Is that your house?" he asked, amazed, and Data gave him a nod.

"Yes. That is where I lived before I got into Starfleet, and it is where my parents still reside" he explained, and Geordi nodded, smiling to himself. It looked like a normal house from outside, and for some reason, that calmed him down. An irrational part of his brain believed Data's house would be a full on laboratory, not a nice cozy house next to a few fields of wheat and flowers.

They went down the hill with ease, and soon were standing in front of the house. Data retrieved a key from inside his bag, and opened the door, not wishing to bother anyone who might be inside. Once the door opened, Geordi felt his stomach turning, waiting for some kind of reception but actually finding the house empty. Data walked inside, as if it wasn't strange, and Geordi followed, looking around at the cozy, warm place and remaining close to Data as they walked upstairs.

The place was silent, with no indication anyone was home at all.

Once upstairs, Data turned into the hallway and headed forward, taking the second door on the right and getting in. Geordi followed, closing the door behind himself, and found the room to be extremely alike Data's quarters back at the enterprise: plenty of empty space, a bed tucked to the side, a few working desks and many books, paintings and instruments.

"Wow... it's... so..." Geordi began, trying to think of anything nice to say, and when Data turned to look at him, he hummed. "So empty..."

"Yes. I do not come over often" he responded, placing his bag on his desk. "Feel free to place your bag wherever you want. I am going to change into more casual clothing, I suggest you do the same."

"Alright" Geordi agreed easily, he didn't like wearing uniform while on shoreleave anyway. He got undressed, and so did Data, both of them putting on more comfortable clothes. Geordi put on some loose shirt with a vest on top, no leaves, and comfy loose pants, while Data put on a nice coat that hang on the side and tight thick pants. "I guess we are set."

"Indeed" Data agreed, and Geordi smiled.

"The house seems empty... do you know where your family is?" he asked, curious, and Data nodded.

"Yes. Mother and father are down at the laboratory awaiting for us. Lore is arriving shortly, Altan is with friends at the colony center and B-4 is collecting flowers for decoration. We will all gather for supper" he explained, looking at Geordi and nodding. "Shall we?"

"Time to meet mister and misses Soong" Geordi teased, smiling and taking Data's hand, allowing himself to be guided down the stairs and into another set of stairs. Then another. The place was very deep in the ground. After around three other sets of stairs, they arrived at the small hallway with a single door at the end. Data went ahead, opening the door, and inside the facility was just... huge. Geordi's eyes widened and he would have squinted at how bright it was if he wasn't, well, blind. His visor could see everything in the room, and yet he felt overwhelmed with the amount of machinery and instruments around. Data did not seem bothered at all, just taking Geordi by the hand and following the pathways probably to where the Soongs were waiting.

Luckily for Geordi and his sensors, they didn't stay inside the lab for too long. Data took him into a room inside the lab that was very close to the house upstairs, and once inside Geordi smelled tea and coffee, smiling to himself at the scent.

"Mother? Father?" Data called out, not loudly, and Geordi felt the nervousness rising again. There was another door in the room that was opened and took somewhere that looked like a kitchen of sorts, and from inside, he heard gasping and moving.

"Finally!" Geordi heard a raspy, old voice yelling from inside the kitchen, an old man's voice. He tensed up but remained next to Data, hearing some mumbling he couldn't truly understand before a couple emerged from the kitchen door, coming inside the room they were in.

"Data!" the lady said, walking to them and wrapping her arms around Data affectionally. He hugged her back, and Geordi could see the smile on his boyfriend's face. "Oh it has been so long! Too long! We missed you so much!"

"Yes, finally decided to give your old parents a visit ey! I didn't raise you to be so absent boy!" mister Soong said with a light grudge, and misses Soong hushed him with a wave of her hand.

"Oh Noonien stop being such an old grump!" she said and kissed Data's cheek before she turned to Geordi. Oh boy. "And who do we have here! Are you the commander LaForge I hear so much about?"

"Um yes... madam, that's me" he said, nervously, and she smiled brightly before wrapping her arms around him in a firm hug. He hugged her back after a moment of hesitation, but she was just warm and sweet like any other mother.

"Welcome to the family Geordi! I can't wait to get to know you better" she said, pulling away and giving him a light tap on the cheek. "Please sit down! I made cookies and tea and coffee! Which one you like better?"

"Tea would be perfect, thank you" he said, sitting down after noticing Data was sitting as well. He looked at doctor Soong, who seemed to be studying him from head to toe.

"So... you are the one who stole my youngest from me" he said, and Geordi swallowed thickly, looking at him and then at Data.

"N-no sir, I just-"

"Geordi, do not be alarmed. My father likes to entertain himself by scaring his sons' significant others. He poses not threat" Data said, and Soong groaned in complain, slapping Data's arm with no ill intent whatsoever.

"Data! I told you to let me have my fun with your boyfriend!"

"Father. It is not fun if it makes other people uncomfortable."

"You are god damn right Data! Please teach your father some manners" misses Soong said as she returned with the cookies and tea, serving all of them and specially Geordi. "Please take one, they are chocolate chips cookies."

"Thank you misses Soong" he said, and she giggled at him.

"Please call me Juliana. There is no need to be so formal" she assured, and Geordi got a cookie, and right after him, doctor Soong. Data didn't at first, telling his mother how he was not human and didn't need to eat, but after a good motherly stare, he picked one up and ate it anyway. "So please tell me more about yourself dear! Data writes quite often but sometimes he leaves out important details. Very much like his father would."

"Hey, I always kept all the details to a max whenever we were not around!" doctor Soong complained, and she gave him a look that made him shut up, and Geordi smile.

"Please Geordi, tell me more about yourself" she repeated, and he gave her a small nod.

"Yes of course... well I'm currently chief engineer of the Enterprise, I'm fourth in command... Right after Worf, who is right after Data, so I rarely get my hands at the captain seat but I don't care" he chuckled and she grinned at him. "I like building things, always did, and I have a sister, a mom and a dad... my sister and my dad work at starbases and my mom is a starship captain. That's... pretty much it. I'm not very interesting."

"Of course you are- and tell me, how did you meet Data? What was your first impression of my boy?" she asked, clearly like a proud mom, reaching out and tapping Data's cheek. "He's our youngest you know? The one this grumpy old man is most protective of. That's why he's trying to scare you."

"I am not trying to scare anyone Juliana. It was the same with the others" dr. Soong complained, eating some more cookies and huffing. Both Juliana and Data sent him a look, one that Geordi interpreted as 'don’t huff at the table', by the way he shook his head in return. "What are your intentions with my son, boy?"

"I..." Geordi began to answer, but Data cut him off.

"Father. There is no need for this. You are being, as mother would often put, overdramatic. Geordi is my partner, and his intentions towards me are fairly obvious."

"Don't be smart with me boy, I am your father and I have the right to know what he wants with you" Soong complained right back, before coughing and making Juliana worried, helping him with the coughs. "Ugh sorry... I've been getting throat aches these last few weeks."

"Have you treated it with the colony medical team?" Data asked, in what Geordi knew to associate with worry. Data's way to show emotion was light and easy to miss, but he was so used to it he knew exactly what the android meant at all time.

"We are getting it checked, don't worry about it" Juliana assured, smiling at him and then back at Geordi. "Did you like my cookies?"

"I did, they are delicious. Thank you so much miss... Juliana" he corrected himself, and smiled when she grinned at him.

The conversation went on for an hour before dr. Soong insisted on showing his new projects to Data and Geordi. He was beginning to get used to the engineer, and he was beginning to realize that the Soong family was quite peculiar, but still a family nevertheless. They walked around the lab and Geordi even gave his opinions in some of the projects, making dr. Soong pleased instead of annoyed. It seemed like the man liked partners and disliked friendships. He could understand.

After a long way through the laboratory, Juliana insisted they went upstairs to see her gardens. With a bit of insistence, Soong agreed, and the four of them made their way upstairs towards the house again. Geordi even asked why there were stairs and not lifts, and Juliana explained they kept the stairs to make sure she and Soong would not stop exercising once they grew old.

Truth was, they were living alone at Omicron Theta now. For all Geordi knew, which wasn't much, Data and Lore were currently assigned to starships, while B-4 and Altan were working on starbases, leaving the couple on their own during most of their time. Geordi understood it, but he wondered if Soong's bad humor was because of his loneliness and missing his boys.

He knew sometimes his parents went crazy if they didn't see him.

As they made their way to the flower fields, Geordi saw someone in the distance, taking care of the flowers. He then remembered Data saying that B-4 had been helping at the fields, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves since he was about to meet another family member.

"B-4! Your brother is here!" Juliana asked when they were in hearing range, and the head popped up from the middle of the large rose bushes. Geordi could see the same glow around the man as he saw with Data, and smiled as he approached. He had a smile on, which indicated perhaps he was a bit more openly sentimental than Data. Or he was just programmed to smile.

"Data" B-4 said, walking to him and wrapping his arms around his brother. Data did the same, both of them looking extremely awkward as they did it, since there was no... human warmth to the hug. They pulled away, and they were both smiling, which maybe indicated some form of warmth. "I missed you brother."

"I missed you too, B-4" Data said, and then turned his body to show him Geordi. "This is my partner Geordi LaForge, the one I told you about in the letters I wrote."

"Oh hello Geordi" B-4 said, standing in front of him now. "I am B-4. I believe you have heard about me as I have heard about you."

"I think... you heard more about me than I did about you" he admitted, and B-4 smiled politely at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, B-4."

"Please, call me B" he said, and Geordi gave him an awkward but sincere smile.

"Alright... B" he responded, looking around. "SO you are taking care of the plants today?"

"The flowers, yes" B-4 nodded, turning around and heading back to the rose bushes. The whole family followed, including Geordi. "Mother, your flowers need better care. They are lacking in calcium."

"Darling, I take care of them alright. I can't be as precise as you are" Juliana giggled, always seeming so proud and happy to be around her and Soong's androids. Geordi liked that, it was rare to see. He felt the same way whenever he was around Data, but less... platonically.

"Mother, your bushes will produce less beautiful roses if you do not add calcium to their soil" he said, almost distressed, and Data jumped in at the sign of worry coming from his brother.

"B-4, do not worry. Plants were designed by evolution to survive a great deal of time without all their needed nutrients in correct dosages. They will still produce beautiful flowers, even with the lack of perfect amounts of calcium. Go do your memory banks in relation to garden plants and look over nutrition."

B-4 gave Data a nod and looked off into the distance, blinking slowly while he researched, before looking back at his brother and smiling.

"I understand now. Thank you."

"Thank god you're here Data. I've been trying to tell him that for days and he wouldn't listen" Soong said, grumpily, and shook his head. "I guess he doesn't trust his father anymore."

"Father, the last time I trusted you with such knowledge, you allowed mother's tulips to dry and die" B-4 said, distressed again, and Soong chuckled while Juliana shook her head.

"Darling, don't worry, I wasn't mad and your father didn't mean to do it" she said, holding B-4's hands, and the android visibly calmed down. It was amazing to Geordi now that he was actually seeing how their dynamic was. They were just like... a normal family. He never expected that.

"It is almost time for supper. We should get inside and await the others" Data said, suddenly, and with a quick glance at her clock, Juliana gave them a nod.

"You are right, let's go back so I can make dinner for us."

"Allow me to help, Juliana?" Geordi offered, and she gave him a smile while Soong huffed at him again.

"Of course darling, it will be very much appreciated."

Back at the house, Geordi and Juliana went to the kitchen, leaving Soong, B-4 and Data to talk alone about whatever they liked. Juliana decided to make some roasted chicken with potatoes and vegetables, and Geordi helped her by slicing the veggies and making some sauce to put on the meat.

While they cooked, Juliana hummed a song, and Geordi found himself smiling at it almost as if it was his own mother singing.

"I think I know that song" he said, and she stopped, looking at him. "It's an old earth lullaby isn't it? What's the name..."

"Yes, yes... I don't think it has a name..." she said, smiling at him. "It is an old Brazilian song... we carried it on for generations, it was my favorite when I was a little girl."

"Yeah... my father's mother is from Brazil, he sang it to me... I can barely remember the lyrics" Geordi whispered, closing his eyes. "How did it go..."

"I believe it began... _se esta rua se esta rua fosse minha... eu mandava, eu mandava ladrilhar..._ "

" _Com pedrinhas com pedrinhas de brilhantes... para o meu, para o meu amor passar_ " Geordi completed, smiling, and she smiled right back. "Wow... this song is like huge, but I think I remember the rest."

"Why don't we sing it? I love to sing while I cook" Juliana suggested, cleaning her throat and starting again. " _Se esta rua, se esta rua fosse minha... eu mandava, eu mandava ladrilhar. Com pedrinhas, com pedrinhas de brilhantes... para o meu, para o meu amor passar._ "

" _Nesta rua nesta rua tem um bosque... que se chama que se chama solidão. Dentro dele, dentro dele mora um anjo... que roubou, que roubou meu coração._ " Geordi continued, and they both smiled when keeping at the song.

They cooked dinner while singing the sweet lullaby, not even noticing when Data and Soong came over and watched them by the door.

The chicken was in the oven by the time Lore and Altan arrived. Apparently they met at the colony center, and decided to come home together, arriving when the sun was coming down. Geordi was chatting with B-4 about the new discoveries he had made in his exozoologist career, when the door opened the two men walked inside, side by side.

"Lore!" Juliana said, gasping happily since she had already seen Altan that day, just earlier. She rushed to her son, hugging him close and making him groan in a false show of dislike before hugging her back and smiling. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too mom" he said, squeezing her tight as Soong and Data stood up. B-4 went after them, staying behind, while Geordi stood but remained in his place awkwardly.

He noticed that Lore was the only android who used the short term 'mom', which was quite... interesting.

"You took too long to arrive. They are abusing you in Starfleet, I don't like it" Soong said, and Lore rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around the old man.

"We all know you don't like that we are working at Starfleet, old man, you don't have to scream it out into the world" he said, tapping his back and smiling down at Soong. "Good to see you dad."

"Good to see you too son" he smiled, and pulled away when Data and B-4 approached. Lore grinned almost maliciously before wrapping his both copies in a tight hug, ruffling their hairs and groaning.

"Oh I missed you two, you rusty bags of bolts and springs" he said, and Geordi almost laughed at the clear stupid brotherly-like nickname. B-4 gave a little whine at the name calling, but hugged Lore right back, while Data was stiff and confused.

"Lore, that is not nice" he said, and Lore rolled his eyes before pinching his cheek.

"I love you baby brother come here, I missed you" he said, hugging Data tight and keeping both androids on his iron grip.

That was when Geordi heard someone cleaning their throat behind himself, and jumped in fear while turning, seeing someone behind him that was the exact copy of the androids in the room, but had blue eyes and human colored skin instead.

God, doctor Soong had some strong genes.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you, buddy?" Altan asked, raising an eyebrow, and Geordi blushed before raising his hand. Somehow he was more intimidating than doctor Soong.

"Of course not. Hello, you must be Altan. I'm Geordi."

"I know who you are" he said, refusing his handshake and looking over Geordi's shoulder. "Hey Lore, we have a guest!"

Geordi turned around and Lore's eyes were immediately locked on him, making his nervousness rise to unbelievable levels. Juliana seemed to disapprove the sudden call, but Lore was already coming in his direction, making him essentially trapped between Altan and the android.

"H-hi, I'm your brother's boyfriend Geordi LaForge..." he whispered, raising his hand again, to which Lore just looked down at and then looked back up.

After a long pause, he looked at Altan and then back at Geordi.

"I see."

Geordi wanted to fly off back into the enterprise.

"Altan, Lore, you are intimidating him" Data said from the other side of the room, walking closer and standing between Geordi and Lore, pushing him backwards until both brothers were in vision range. "This is not correct behavior."

"I agree. Both of you, go to the kitchen and make the table" Juliana said, and Lore and Altan left with huffs, very like Soong himself.

Oh that was... that was bad.

"Do not worry. As mother often says, they are just talk and no bite" B-4 said, and that somehow calmed Geordi a little bit. Maybe it was because he was just as adorable as Data, but less technical. He liked B-4.

"Thanks" he whispered back.

After the two brothers were done making the table, they all gathered up for supper. Of course, Juliana served all of them, despite only four of the seven people present actually needing food. Apparently B-4 liked eating, and Data didn't mind, but lore was highly against it, so she served him only a small plate so he would at least pretend to be eating. Soong and Altan were served huge plates, and Geordi told her more or less how much he wanted. He didn't want to impose.

Although he felt like he was already imposing anyway.

"Why don't we all share what we have been doing while we were away? I can start" Juliana suggested, wiping her mouth from a piece of chicken and humming. "I started a course on old fashioned clothing making, and I've been taking care of my flower fields. What about you darling?"

"They all know what I have been doing, I send them projects all the time!" Soong complained, but Geordi saw her hitting him on the leg and he hissed angrily. "Fine fine, I am working on four different projects to facilitate life even more here at the colony... and I'm helping the federation build some automatic machinery for starships."

"Thank you Noonien, who is next?" Juliana asked, and B-4 raised his hand. "Yes?"

"I have been working with subaquatic animals in Oceania three" he said, and by the slight tone in his voice, Geordi could sense the older sibling was excited. "I am a big fan of deep sea fish. We discovered they have approximately the same physical structure of earth fishes, which implies a start point similar to earth's at evolution of species."

"That's amazing honey, who else?" she asked, and Data nodded.

"I have continued my work aboard the enterprise. It has allowed me to get into many difficulties and different scenarios I never expected to be in. Last month my body and mind were taken over by an entire civilization and I had to share my conscience with thousands of other consciences. It was a thrilling experience."

"Alright..." Juliana said, clearly concerned, and smiled at Geordi. "What about you, Geordi?"

"Um... same with Data but with less... lost of body control" Geordi said, nervously, giving her a shy smile. "I'm just... taking care of my engines, trying to get a better power conversion level, simple stuff."

"We like simple stuff here at this house too. Lore? Altan?"

"I have been perfecting the Falcon's weaponry systems. We have been able to make phasers and photon torpedoes at least ten percent more effective than the average ones, all within the vessel. We have also encountered some space anomalies in the way. Serving aboard a starship is quite entertaining, I see the appeal now brother" Lore said, nudging Data gently with his arm.

"I'm so glad you finally found your place Lore" Juliana exclaimed, smiling at her son before turning to Altan. "And you honey?"

"I... have made my first successful positronic matrix" Altan said, and the entire table turned their attentions to him, who was looking down at his food with a small smile curled on his face.

"You did what?" Soong asked, voice raised, and Altan looked up at him with a grin.

"I made my first completely stable positronic matrix, and we have a positronic brain on the way. In three months of work, I will have my own first android."

Geordi felt like that was completely weird to say, but no one else at the table seemed to mind. Juliana and Soong looked like Altan just announced he was about to have a child, and Lore, B-4 and Data were bombarding their brother with questions about this new matrix and brain he had put together. Geordi felt so out of place in fact, that he somehow found a way of sliding off the table and got outside, allowing the family a happy moment together without his interference.

He was beginning to think it wasn't the best idea, to come.

It wasn't like the Soongs were bad people. He was absolutely sure they weren't. But they were different, strange, and Geordi, like any other human in the history of the universe, feared the different, the unexpected. Data was different too, but he was one, and they were close, best friends above all else. Data's family, however, was family. They didn't have to like him, and he most likely would not get on their good side as easily as he did with Data.

Noonien Soong was intimidating enough, and Altan and Lore did not disappoint.

Juliana and B-4 seemed to share a gentleness that was welcomed, but not relieving. B-4, of course, didn't understand anything other than what was explicitly told to him, and while Juliana probably did understand, she had been way too long being a Soong to notice how strange their family was in comparison to others.

Maybe, Geordi was just trying to find an excuse for his fear. His usual fear of being rejected by someone he loved, and this person's family. He knew nothing about Soong, Juliana, Lore, B-4, Altan... all he knew was Data. And knowing all of them was overwhelming, specially like this. He was a simple engineer, he was no brilliant scientist. Most of his time, he was fixing warp cores, not discovering a new photon torpedo or studying new planets or even... getting a whole civilization in his head. He was just a simple guy, who did simple things.

At least, compared to the Soongs.

Geordi didn't realize how far he actually went into the fields until he looked around and didn't recognize the place. He was way into a wheat field, he could see a few houses nearby, but couldn't see the Soong's residence at all. The sky was dark, the moons floating around the planet, and he wondered for a second if he could still make it back to the ship in time. Data wouldn't be upset, he was unable to. And the rest, well, they would probably be relieved.

The thought didn't last too long, because soon Geordi began hearing steps in the grass around him, and turn towards their direction to check on who was approaching. A few steps later and he began seeing the glowing light he saw out of every android, and he knew it was Data, since the three of them had slightly different patterns. Once he approached, Geordi pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants, and his partner stopped right in front of him.

"Geordi, you walked three kilometers" Data said, seeming both surprised and concerned, and Geordi sighed to himself, shrugging off.

"Yeah I'm sorry" he whispered, because he was sorry. "I shouldn't have left, I just didn't want to impose in a family moment."

"You were not imposing" Data assured, but Geordi was already too overwhelmed and upset to believe on what he was saying. He nodded anyway, but Data knew him too well by now. "Geordi. What is wrong?"

"So many things D" he whispered, closing his eyes and sighing. He then shrugged and turned around, resuming his walk, and Data came with him without question. "I'm sorry... I think I'm feeling overwhelmed. I don't think I was ready to get to know your family."

"You could have told me sooner. That way we would be somewhere where you would not be suffering" Data said, walking closer to Geordi, but he just shook his head.

"It isn't fair to you Data. You wanted to come here, with me. You wanted me to know your family. It hasn't been a day and I'm already feeling... awful" he whispered, and stopped in the middle of the field, in an area with a tree, sitting down next to it and leaning against the trunk. Data did too, sitting next to Geordi.

"I did not wish to cause you any suffering. If you are suffering here, I believe we should leave."

"Data... I know you want what's best for me, but I can't stop you from seeing your family just because I'm scared" he said, looking at Data, his beautiful android boyfriend and smiling while he reached for his hand. "I'm being selfish, and I'm terrified. But I can handle it."

"Your current actions suggest that you cannot" he disagreed, and Geordi groaned while laying his head against the tree.

"Why do you know me so well..."

"You are not a good liar" Data said, as a matter of fact, and moved closer to Geordi, their shoulders pressing together. "Geordi. You meeting my family has been a wish of mine since we became friends. I had never had a friend before you that wasn't related to me. However, seeing you in pain and dislocated does not bring me any satisfaction. I would rather have you happy at the enterprise than upset here at Omicron Theta."

"That's... very sweet D" Geordi whispered, laying his head on Data's shoulder and holding his hand firmly. "I'm just... scared. Your family is scary."

"My family is eccentric, different, and quite unusual. I understand your uneasiness. They are also quite aggressive and rude, when they wish to be. Most of your fear, as I have observed with humans, come from a place of misunderstanding and unknowing. However, your feelings are being enhanced by the inability from my brothers and father to cooperate. I noticed you were not as uneasy when you were around B-4 or my mother. That indicates that Lore, Altan and father are your actual concerns."

"They are brilliant Data! They are intelligent, well known, strong and powerful and I'm just a mediocre engineer that sometimes knows some stuff. I'm nothing compared to the Soongs, never will be" he said, frustrated, cuddling up to Data's arm. "How am I going to feel fine in a place where everyone is better than me? Smarter than me? Stronger than me?"

"I do not know, since I do not feel fine or not fine" Data said, and then held Geordi's face, turning it to face him. "But you have something they do not. Me."

"What are you talking about, they are your family of course they have you" Geordi said, confused, and Data shook his head.

"They have me as a son, as a brother, as a family member. But you have my love, and my heart. And I will defend you, no matter what" he said, and Geordi felt the tears rising in his eyes beneath the visor as he looked at Data.

Somehow, that simple statement seemed to make all his problems go away, and he felt calm, and loved.

"I... do love you D..."

"I love you too Geordi. Now, may we return?"

"Of course" Geordi smiled, slowly standing up and cleaning off his tears. "We have dessert to eat."

"My mother is replicating some apple pie."

"Amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, this is the first of many (hopefully!)
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you want and happy day!


End file.
